


Kind of Father

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Crack, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This was an ask, Underage - Freeform, vision gets a round with both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: Thanks to BatChain





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rafadodrigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafadodrigo/gifts).



> Thanks to BatChain

The party was nice and calm. Nothing extravagant, just a little ‘‘welcome back’’ to Bucky from a mission in space where he batted the Red Skull. Tony threw this little reception because he knew James would like people coming to see him, even if he wouldn’t admit it.  
Vision doesn’t drink from anything too colorful nor the champagne or the beer. He looks at the invitees and chat with some of them briefly. He glances at Wanda at the other side of the room, drinking punch. She quickly dodges his gaze.  
They continue to ignore each other until Jan bumps into Vision. 

— She has something to ask you. I can see it itching her. States Van Dyne. 

— Are you sure? We are so distant nowadays.

— I am, go talk to her.

Vision gives in to Janet’s request and walks timidly toward the Scarlet Witch. She joins him, timidly as well and they try to make it look like they’re beside each other by inadvertence. Wanda sips the rest of her punch and looks at Vision, and sighs. 

— Hey.

— Hello, Wanda.

— I’ve heard, vaguely, about your family. 

Vision thinks about Virginia and tenses. 

— Yes. It… didn’t… Begins Vision. 

— No need to tell me if you’re not at ease, Vision. 

— Well, my daughter is still alive. She often joins Miss Marvel in her adventures. 

— Viv, isn’t it?

— Yes. 

— How... is she?

— She is… was sensible and has a good heart. You should meet her. 

— I should. 

— Do you wish to, Wanda?

— Well, she is the daughter of a woman who has the same brainwaves as me… But, you have to see your sons.

— … Billy and Tommy?

— Yes. I don’t care about Mephiso’s mess… They are our children and you know it. I will meet Viv, if you meet them too. 

Vision falls silent at the request. He did neglect Wanda’s twins which he considered his own for a time. Which he loved, which he loves, but… No. He has no excuses. 

— Ok, I will meet them. If they are okay with it, of course. Tell me about them. 

\------------------------------------------------

Vision forgot all about his talk with Wanda after Kang’s attack on the Avengers. He’s surprised when he gets a text from her telling him the time and address of his rendezvous with his sons.  
He didn’t prepare anything. He feels what can be a tingle of regret. Especially since Viv talked about how nice her meeting with Wanda the day before was. Well, he could buy them dinner. Eating in a restaurant is a good way to reconnect with someone.  
Vision looks at the address again. It’s a civil house. He’ll meet them at home. Vision sighs. Well, perhaps they have something planned for him.  
The synthezoid arrives at the mentioned address and wonders if Viv would like the twins. Her brother’s death still weights on her, he’s irreplaceable, but she could learn to love her distant brothers too.  
Vision knocks on the door almost silently. He hears steps and the door opens ajar. A boy with white hairs peeks out and opens the door wider. He’s in costume.

— Heyeee, Billy, Vision’s there. Come inside. Shouts Tommy.

The Avenger enters the house and looks around. It’s decent and tidy. Photos of a family hang on the wall, with Tommy’s photo on the hallway. They are in Shepherd’s house. The Avenger stops at the black haired boy.

— Hello, Billy. Greets Vision. 

— Hey… It’s been… Begins Kaplan.

— Too long. Respond Vision. 

— Yeah. Quite. So, we got a sis from what I’ve heard. Asks Tommy. 

— Yes. Your mother is meeting her. Answers the synthezoid.

— She could be in the Young Avengers. Whispers Tommy to his brother. 

— Do you… want anything? I admit I forgot about our meeting… States Billy. 

Vision blinks. His body does not need anything for the moment. However, he should accept, he feels things could get long. 

— Yes. A glass of water please. Did you plan something, Tommy?

Speed looks at his brother with disapproval, but Billy completely ignores him. Wiccan gets a glass of water and brings it to the Avenger. 

— We could go chase some villain. I think that’s a good father-son bonding activity. Proposes Shepherd, shrugging. 

— We could. 

— Why don’t you tell me of your adventures? I never... I only heard bits from other members. Not always flattering things unfortunately. Asks Vision. 

— Works for me. Respond Tommy, sitting on the couch. 

— But… O-okay. But if it’s too boring, we’re doing it for real. 

Vision didn’t try to inspect why Wiccan flushed so much and kept looking at his brother.  
Once all three are sat the conversation begins. Awkward at first it starts to flow once Vision speaks briefly of his own father, the boys tells a story about Ultron of their own, and then of another villain they fought, and another… Vision listens to them closely, they are indeed, Wanda’s sons. He can see a bit of him in them too, just slightly in their behavior, but perhaps it is his imagination.  
Billy leads the conversation and Tommy sometimes adds his own stories to the mix. Vision finds his sons endearing for the passion they have. They are determined to help the world in their superheroing and they have very good hearts. 

— Vision… I’m sorry, we didn’t let you speak. You could talk about the Avengers a bit. No? Asks Kaplan. 

— Thor especially, isn’t it Billy? Snickers Tommy. 

— Shut up. Dead pan Wiccan. 

— Well, Thor is… very enthusiastic and careless, but his valor and honor are almost superior to Steve Rogers. 

— That’s not what he wants to know. Whispers Shepherd. 

— Shut UP! Says Billy, throwing a cushion at his brother. 

— Oh, you are physically interested in Odinson? Asks the Avenger, unfazed. 

— Don’t say it like that….! Respond Billy, blushing. 

— He has great features indeed. 

— And why don’t you talk about yourself, Vision, for Tommy. You would like that wouldn’t you, Tommy?

Speed blushes of embarrassment and throws the cushion back at his brother. Vision is confused for a moment. Wiccan must have mean by his prowess in battle. 

— I can talk about all those I made dead for the Avengers. I can talk about that time when I saved Hawkeye fro- Begins Vison. 

— That’s not what he wants to know. Whispers Kaplan. 

Billy disappears in a white flash. The glass of juice rolls on the table like something hit it. That something is Speed, deduces the Avenger by playing the past moment in slow motion. 

Tommy throws his brother on the bed and closes the door. 

— I wanted to introduce the subject slower! Whispers loudly Speed. 

— Pff, you’re the one who opened the door. Responds the magician. 

— What do we do now?

— We continue? I mean, Vision seems pretty clueless about your intention. 

— Our intention. You want to get in Thor’s pants, but you think he’s pretty cute too. 

— Less than you. Plus he’s like our dad. 

— He’s the one who wants to bond. 

— Not sure mom and Viv will… 

— Everyone has their ways. 

— Shall we get back, or we wait for him here? Yuck, Tommy, your bed smells like old popcorns. 

Tommy exits his bedroom in a flash.

Vision is looking at the house and it looks like a family lives here. A normal one. At least he can be assured one of his boys has a good environment to live in. He phases when he feels a hand try to touch him. He hears Shepherd laugh and moves his hand ‘‘inside’’ of him.

\- Did I scare you? Asks Speed.

\- Reflexes. What happened? Ask the Avenger. 

\- He had something important to tell me. Answers Wiccan.

\- To get out the room at this speed? What was it? Nothing that can menace your integrity? Asks Vision.

\- Not at all, just… uh, just… Improvises Tommy. 

Just then, the synthezoid gets a call from an Avenger and the twins get perched on his shoulder, eye wide like saucers. 

— No, we can’t go. It’s Tony who needs assistance for a secret mission. Explains Vision, reading through the codes. 

— Why can’t we have cool stuff like that with Iron Lad? Asks Tommy. 

— Hey, Vision, you know we’ve only just recently discovered you were our dad. Begins Billy. 

— Yes, I can only imagine how shocking that must have been.

— And Tommy here is a huge fan of yours.

The speedster flails his arm and makes various gestures in an attempt to make his brother stop talking.

— I mean, huge! And since he’s your number one fan, and you are trying to bond together… I’m thinking you could do something special for him. States Billy, exaggerating his tone to be very clear about the speedster’s desires. 

Tommy is livid and curls himself on the couch, but Vision looks at him and tries to understand this human behavior. 

— Yes, of course I could do something special for Tommy. 

Speed is as red as his brother’s cape, blurting out half words and sweating profusely. The suddenly the speedster grabs the Avenger forehead in a blinding speed and kisses his solar jewel. Vision doesn’t react. He saw Steve kiss Bucky on the forehead plenty times before. Nothing unusual.

Tommy had to stop breathing heavy to gauge his father’s reaction. Nothing. He can take this as a good sign. Billy tries to hide the excitement behind his smile. Speed’s heartbeat is louder than a drum. He kisses the synthezoid on the mouth. Again, no reaction.  
Tommy starts to ask himself if his mother really married this guy if he wasn’t even reacting to a kiss. What he didn’t know is that Vision considered kisses normal greeting between man, as Tony explained and debated with him after he kissed Bruce one morning. But perhaps, he was gullible.  
Tommy continues to kiss the Avenger, he feels like melting against the silky synthetic material of the robot. 

— You kiss your mother like this? Asks Vision after his son breaks the kiss. 

— Of course not. He’s not a fan of hers like is of yours… 

— You want to be… physically intimate with me? I thought it was forbidden.

— Only if we’re caught… States Tommy, getting a bit of his composure back. 

Speed kisses his father again and feels Billy getting behind him, the breath of his chuckles against his neck. The speedster whimpers when his brother’s hands gets on his abs and on his pelvis, fondling his rock hard erection under his costume.  
Vision ponders if he should continue. He did say he wanted to do something for his son, but nothing like this. Would he do this with Ultron? Would he do this with Pym? Would Ultron do this with Pym? Maybe. They have the strangest relationship, almost fusional.  
Shepherd grabs the synthezoid’s costume and pulls on it and puts his lips on the newly unveiled red skin. He removes his own pants to free his erection and rips his shirt faster than lightning. 

— Turn around Tommy, we have to calm you down. Comments Billy. 

The white haired boy turns around and bends on the coffee table, knocking the glass again. Billy slaps his right ass cheek. He whimpers loudly. 

— Go ahead. Don’t go soft on him. Says Kaplan. 

Vision blinks. The young boy bending before him looks almost in pain as he writhes and breathes heavy. He’s already gone very far, his sons were eager. Vision lifts two fingers and traces them in between his son’s cheeks, rubbing the hole. He hears his son whimper louder. He pushes slightly, there’s resistance. He phases his fingers and enters, until materializing them back and Speed cries out. The teenage rocks his hips against his fingers. He pushes them deeper and feels the muscles contracting around them. 

— That… was… freaky, but… Begins Speed. 

The white haired boy removes the fingers from his ass and lay on the couch beside Vision. He spreads his legs. The robot noticed semen on the teenager’s torso. Tommy takes his fingers and spreads his hole looking at Vision. Billy gets behind him and nibbles his ear.  
The Avenger pulls his pants down, wanting to satisfy is son’s need. His erection presses against the speedster’s entrance. He pushes, hard, to make sure it slides inside even with the resistance. 

— He’s going in dry, you want this? Murmurs Kaplan to his twin. 

Tommy nods and moans to answer. He cries out again when the erection breaches him. It’s dragging against his walls. The burn makes tears form in the corner of his eyes, he muffles his moans with his wrist. It’s just right. Tommy loves it. He begins to take short, ragged breath when the robot rolls his hips deep inside him. 

Not that Wiccan doesn’t enjoy seeing his smart-ass brother getting boned, but he was feeling very horny himself. He gets up and begins to palm his father’s shoulders. He kisses him. Almost chaste kisses, which Billy loves, but his erection wants some attention. He palms his costume and rubs his length. He squirms when Vision puts a hand on it. 

Kaplan removes his costume and strokes his erection at his brother’s debauch. His father slides two fingers on his perineum and he puts his lips on the head. Billy groans and feels tingle of apprehension when the digits circle his entrance. He looks at his brother arching his back. Speed is clearly near.  
Billy moans when the fingers thrust inside a bit too rough. 

— Slower… Please, dad… Breathes out Wiccan. 

Vision doesn’t have to be asked twice, he slows down his finger thrusts, crooking them just at the right moment. The mage starts rocks his hips.  
With a loud moan, Tommy comes again and almost kicks his father. The speedster slumps down and gets his breath back. He looks at his brother, already looking concentrated and tense for retaining his orgasm. 

— Your turn, Billy. States Speed. 

Shepherd moves off the couch and Wiccan assumes his spot, he lies on his stomach and puts his hips in the air. Billy looks at Vision with a dumb smile. 

— Slowly… I’m not in a hurry like the dumb head… And use lube, please. Asks Billy. 

— You’re the dumb head. Responds Tommy, from a chair. 

Vision slides his hands on the black haired boy’s back and slides them down on his stomach. He catches from one hand the bottle of lube his other son throws him. The synthezoid coats his erection and waits for Billy to relax a bit more.

Kaplan moans loudly when the cock slides inside him. He feels his hole stretch. It’s been a long time since he last made love, perhaps that’s why he accepted Tommy’s stupid proposition. It’s slow enough he can feel the heat from the cock inside him. Billy starts to stroke his cock, matching his father’s pace.  
Vision feels two hands on his pectorals and lips on his neck. Tommy is back. Truly his uncle’s stamina. 

— You don’t mind? Asks the speedster. 

The robot feels hands on his legs and getting higher. Tommy uses his rapidity so Vision can’t squirm away. He smiles when he hears his dad groans loudly when pushes the head of his erection inside the robot. He didn’t expect him to be this tight. He pushes his entire length and already feels like he’s going to burst. 

Vision tries to breathe to calm down. This is odd. He feels harder inside Billy because of Speed. He jerks his hips, impaling and thrusting in the same time. His pleasure builds up fast.  
Kaplan turns on his side, the cock still in his ass and pulls his father for a kiss. His cock twitches and he hears his brother swearing of pleasure.  
Shepherd comes again inside the synthezoid, biting his neck. The white haired boy falls boneless on the couch. That was good, but it’s not like the rounds are over. He looks at his brother groaning at each short, rapid thrust inside him.  
Billy lifts his leg up to his torso and feels more pressure on his prostate. He closes his eyes and feels his climax very near. 

— Wait, Billy, sits. Proposes Speed. 

Billy is confused, but sits. Vision moves a bit and kisses Billy again. He slowly gets in his lap and Wiccan’s eyes gets wider. He groans loudly when heat gets around his cock. His eyes roll behind his head. He jerks his hips upward immediately to get deeper inside the synthezoid.

— F-fuck… Comments the mage. 

— Interesting sensation, indeed. Respond Vision, breath hitching when his prostate is hit. 

Tommy looks at the two fucking. He gets two of his fingers inside him, already getting hard again. He thrusts them against his gland rapidly, deeply. He puts a third fingers and licks his lips when he sees his brother arching his back and coming inside their dad.  
Billy falls boneless on the couch. He has endurance, but no stamina like Tommy. Vision too was excellent for endurance.  
The synthezoid sits again on the couch and Tommy practically jumps in his laps. He slides the robot erection back inside him. Vision grabs his hips and slams upward, hard.  
The white haired boy cries out of pleasure. Yes, yes, yes, just like this. The wet slapping sound echoes in the living room. Tommy feels the slams resonating inside him. He bites his lower lips and crooks his toes when his oversensitive prostate is assaulted. 

Vision can’t retain his orgasm anymore, he spills inside his son. Shepherd groans at the heat inside him. The robot slides out and he strokes his cock to completion. He comes for the last time in a soft, almost silent groan.  
Once the electrifying atmosphere of sex has dissipated, Vision puts back his costume, the shredded pieces coming back together. Billy is under a blanket and Tommy stretches in underwear.

— Only once, Billy? Snickers Tommy. 

— Yes, but it was a really good one. And it takes me twenty minutes compared to you. Respond Wiccan. 

— Are you going to stay, dad? Asks Speed. 

Vision looks at his son and Billy under the blanket. 

— I think you don’t have the energy to fight villains. But we could… watch a movie. Your mother told me you liked the ‘‘Triassic Park’’. States Vision. 

— True. Put it on. Don’t fall asleep, Tommy, I’m watching you. Comments Wiccan.


End file.
